


Soulmates

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [32]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69, 69 (Sex Position), Biotics, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day fourteen (69) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.This takes place somewhere in ME3 with Kaidan and Shepard enjoying a quiet moment alone, but one thing leads to another...She's a seriously bad influence but Kaidan loves her for it.Shenko





	

Alyss hummed quietly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she ran her other hand through Kaidan’s hair from where his head lay on her lap as they sat together on the sofa in the starboard dormitory. Her eyes were glued to a report from Admiral Hackett, as Kaidan read some things from his students. He glanced up at her smiling, before he reached up and pulled her head down to him, kissing her softly. How many more moments were they going to have like this?  
  
It was amazing how much she loved him.  
  
He hooked his hand around her neck to keep their mouths fused together, a moan slipping from her throat. His body was suddenly on fire. He loved being near her, talking with her, listening to her, fighting at her side, kissing her, and making her eyes glaze over in pleasure; who knew that three years ago he’d met his soulmate?  
  
Her hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder before kissing a line to his belly button; he didn't know when she’d gotten up on her knees, kneeling over his head. He pushed the shirt of his she was wearing upwards revealing her breasts, which hung directly over his face.  
  
He growled.  
  
One of her hands stroked his erection through his pants as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, her other hand lowering his zipper while her tongue was busy following the path her fingers had traced on his stomach muscles. His lips brushed her belly button as both of them trailed lower. His pants were down to his calves before she lost interest and wrapped a hand around his shaft, swirling the tip of her tongue around his crown.  
  
He was pulsing under her touch.  
  
She gripped both of his thighs pulling them apart as he did the same to her, slipping his hand in between them to tease her; she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire. He moved his hand, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her hips down. At the same moment, her lips closed over the head of his erection, his mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison.  
  
The tip of his tongue licked her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, as she took his entire length into her mouth. She stroked him with her tongue, pulling away slowly before immediately sucking him back in and continuing the exquisite torture, as he tried to remain focused on her pleasure, closing his lips over her clit, as he pushed his fingers inside her. Alyss rocked against his mouth and fingers, sucking harder, before swallowing, her throat closing over his head in a slow roll.  
  
It should be illegal for someone to feel this good…  
  
His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she stopped for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. When he finally dragged his tongue down to her clit again, her head bobbed up and down his length, her memory of her task restored. Kaidan kissed her clit, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. He could tell by the way her muscles tensed, she was close to orgasm...and frankly so was he; his tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly before he circled it fast and hard. The coil building inside both of them snapped at the same time.  
  
Alyss settled herself back on the couch, a hand flung over her eyes; they were both panting heavily.  
  
“Well that was amazing.” She breathed.  
  
“Undone already?” Kaidan chuckled.  
  
She grinned. “Not even close.”  
  
Her lips captured his in a rough kiss, the taste of themselves on the others lips was definitely a turn-on. Kaidan covered her body with his as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off his body, his hand twining itself in her long black hair. His hands slipped between them to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off of her so they were skin to skin, their night only just beginning...


End file.
